Darkness Becomes You
by eaglewing
Summary: Squall and Seifer: two different vignettes on a night long ago. Implied slash.


Darkness Becomes You  
  
by eaglewing  
  
"So you coming or what?" Squall looked behind him to see Seifer, arms folded as he waited impatiently in the van.  
  
"Just a sec." Damn, he could have sworn he'd left his fishhook there. Then he spotted it, just underneath the table. Bending over, he retrieved the piece of metal and shoved it into his pocket. As he was straightening up, he stole a glance behind him and ... he could have sworn Seifer was checking out his butt.  
  
Thought he was over that, he mused to himself. Grabbing the fishing poles propped up against the door, he placed them in the van before sliding into the front seat.  
  
Wonder why the heck I was staring at his ass, Seifer was musing to himself. He was frickin' sure he didn't want any part of that anymore. That was a long time ago, one night and too many goddamn beers before.  
  
They were quiet as they sat in the van, Seifer driving, Squall looking out the window hoping the weather would hold so they would get some decent fishing done. Once a month, they called it their "escape from the missus" trip where they would hang out by the pier and wait for a good catch. They never talked much, there plain wasn't much to talk about. They worked together, their wives worked with them, they basically saw each other almost every day on the job or at dinner, there wasn't much of anything new. They were still at Garden, being bored out of their minds instructing cocky SeeD wanna-bes. Yeah, you too can be a mercenary but now with the Garden being a fully commercial outfit, even charging admission for external admissions, it was all a big but money making joke.  
  
Plopping himself down on his favourite spot, Seifer waited for Squall to arrive with the cooler and drinks. "Pass me a beer." Squall grudgingly obliged. The lazy dolt would always make him carry everything else over except for the fishing rods.  
  
Probably it was the water. How it looked, all clean and pure, the color he couldn't quite place as green or blue, the restfulness he felt just watching the waves and just waiting for the fish to come bite. It was why he hung out with Seifer in the first place, a guy who he basically couldn't stand most times, even now. It made him wonder just how he had ended up in that weird situation back when they were still in Garden.  
  
"Squall." Seifer was drunk and he knew it but he wasn't too drunk not to know which room was his and which wasn't.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in my room, Seifer? You stink and if that's beer I smell, I shouldn't have to remind you we're not supposed to have that shit in the dorms." Squall hated sounding like a priss, but he wasn't going to suffer detention on Seifer's account.  
  
Seifer leered at him. "Since when were you a garden master? Loosen up, Squall. I swear you're wound up so tight, you'll crack one day."  
  
It was bad enough the asshole was in his room, now he was giving him lectures. "Shut the fuck up and get out of my room!"  
  
Ignoring complaints was something he was good at, Seifer lazily thought as he proceeded to sit on the bed and hauled the rest of the alcohol with him. Smiling up at Squall, he calmly replied, "Just thought I'd be hospitable and share. Unless you're too chicken to drink." That did it. It didn't matter what stupid challenge Seifer would give him, Squall couldn't ignore him. He'd tried but Seifer seemed to know all the right buttons to push, to get him riled up. "Whatever." He snatched up a can and proceeded to drink. One didn't do much for him so he took another. It didn't take him long to go through 9 cans, to which Seifer just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"You think you can still stand, prissy boy? Think you can even get out of your nice pants by yourself, because soon you'll be needing a leak real bad."  
  
"You like my pants so much, you can have them."  
  
Nice pants, right. Seifer didn't seem the type to go for leather, Squall mused. Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Well, you just better take them off, then."  
  
He couldn't say it was the fault of the drinks. It could have just been the heat of the moment, one slip in a moment of sexual tension which shouldn't have been there but was. There wasn't any kissing, he'd rather jump off a bridge than kiss a guy, even if it was Seifer. Mouths, however, had other uses besides kissing and boy, did he find out that night. It had been dark and they hadn't bothered turning the lights on. Even now, in bed with Rinoa, he liked it dark. He liked closing his eyes and just getting lost in the sensation that was sex and the sounds in the stillness. He didn't have to see to get turned on. It was the touching, the sweet smell of arousal and the breath on his skin that could get him started.  
  
The dark was a nice place to indulge your mind and as the sun began to set, his mind was going places he was pretty sure they wouldn't in the daytime. Seifer had still been stealing looks at his ass the entire day. He was surrprised to find he didn't really mind and as they settled down in the back of the van, in the silence where they couldn't see much, he just let himself get lost in the sensations again. 


End file.
